Sandglass
by abigailbc
Summary: Jedné noci, kdy mé uši naplňovala hudba od Three Days Grace a myšlenky na Lighta s L mě nenechaly spát, jsem na kousky papírků, které jsem kolem sebe našla, seskládala tady tohle. Nejde o nic mistrovského, každopádně je v tom schovaných spoustu mých emocí z té noci. ;D Je to krátká jednokapitolovka.


Zahleděl jsem se před sebe, mhouřil oči a hledal byť jediný světlý bod, kdekoliv, kdekoliv kolem mě, však marně. Temnota kolem byla tak hustá, že pokud vám padne mlha průhledná asi jako sklenice mléka, stále by byla téměř čirá oproti černotě, jež mě obklopovala.

Proč? Proč byla taková tma?

Až mé oči konečně zahlédly někde v dálce jakési tlumené světlo, zaradoval jsem se, v té chvíli jsem nevěděl, že to bude snad ještě horší než ta rozum drásající prázdnota. Rozběhl jsem se k onu šedému místu s nadějí na vysvětlení celého jevu, nebyl jsem zvyklý, že bych něčemu nerozuměl tolik, jako právě teď.

Byl to kříž. Nedokázal jsem určit, odkud se bralo to mdlé osvětlení, neexistoval zde žádný reflektor, svíčka či měsíc, jenž by něco takového tvořily, každopádně; kříž se zde nacházel, já ho viděl a když jsem natáhl ruku, ucítil jsem drsný a studený povrch kamene – nemohl to být přelud. Nejspíš kvůli tomuto zjištění jsem všemu rozuměl ještě méně.

Ne.

Nebyl zde jen ten kříž. Na zemi se povalovalo něco, co se tvářilo jako kus papíru. Sehl jsem se, abych jej zvedl ke světlu bez původu. Byla to zamlžená fotografie.

Dlaní jsem otřel její lesklou stranu pro zjištění, co nebo kdo na ní je, abych alespoň o trochu víc porozuměl této situaci, ale ve skutečnosti jsem to již tušil. Podvědomě jsem to cítil někde v sobě, přesto jsem pak fotografii šokovaně upustil.

Ryuzaki.

Tohle byl jeho hrob. Tma, jenž mě obklopovala, byla prázdnota v mém srdci, temnota mé duše a světa bez Ryuzakiho, jediného člověka, který akceptoval, či spíše přijal, Lighta Yagamiho. Člověka, jenž se nedal popsat jinak než prohnilý sobeckostí a touhou stát se bohem. Obyčejný smrtelník nemůže být bohem. Vrah, vrah, vrah.

Zabil jsem ho.

A na svět padla tma. Na svět Lighta Yagamiho.

_Zabil jsem ho._

Po probuzení mi nebylo nijak zvlášť příjemně. I přes oknem dovnitř pronikající mráz jsem cítil jen horko, představoval jsem si to jen? Ne, lepilo se na mě propocené oblečení a…

„Lighte-kun? Proč nespíš?"

…a Ryuzaki.

Byl naživu, protože – pochopitelně – celá ta temnota se nacházela jen ve snu. Takže to opravdu byla má představivost. Že by se mi mstilo mé svědomí za mé činy a plány? Doteď se neprojevilo více než jednou a to už je dlouhá doba. Proto se tak stalo ve snu, kdy se nemohu kontrolovat a myšlenky, jenž mám zasunuté v těch nejzažších koutech mé hlavy se snaží dostat na povrch?

Pitomost. To by pak znamenalo, že…

„Co se stalo?" Ryuzaki mi stiskl paži, abych si konečně uvědomil, že na mě mluvil. Ležel s hlavou přitisknutou na mém rameni a objímal mi ruku, jako by to byla jen hračka, se kterou denodenně spává. Zvykl jsem si, že usínáme oba na odlišné straně postele (jako by šlo, více se vzdálit, když vaši svobodu omezoval náramek, jehož řetěz vás spojoval s někým jiným) a po probuzení jsme opět oba jen na té mé polovině. Vlastně… jsem nikdy nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, zda mi to vadí, neboť kdykoliv jsem se o to pokusil, zjištění mě děsilo.

I když nikdy tak, jako sen, který mě dnes vzbudil ve čtyři ráno. Protože pokud bych si nedejbože něco připustil, vyšlo by mi, že pociťuji jistou náklonnost k Ryuzakimu.

Špatně, špatně! Nemohla to být pravda! Vždyť to byl L! Detektiv, který nenáviděl jakýkoliv, naprosto jakýkoliv druh zločinu, neměl na kontě jediný nevyřešený případ, neměl na kontě jediný nevyřešený případ z tisíců, mě podezříval ze zabíjení pro něj mylnou představou spravedlnosti, detektiv, jenž nenáviděl Kiru. A já jsem _byl _Kira! A Kira se samozřejmostí nenáviděl L!

Ano. L nenáviděl Kiru, Kira nenáviděl L. Ale…

…ale co Ryuzaki a Light? Nenáviděl Ryuzaki Lighta Yagamiho? Ne. To vím. V tom případě by asi… Light Yagami měl také něco cítit k Ryuzakimu.

Zatraceně! Já ho opravdu měl rád.

Neobtěžoval jsem se s tím, abych se mu podíval do tváře, stejně jsem věděl, že bude ustaraná z mého zvláštního chování, tak jsem ho jen popdal a semkl rukama k sobě.

„Lighte-kun!"

„Ryuzaki. Slabá chvilka." Procedil jsem skrz zuby.

Vrah, vrah, vrah. Zabil jsem ho. Právě ho objímám, ale zabil jsem ho. Kira se potřeboval L zbavit, jinak to nešlo. Bez tohoto činu by nikdy nevznikl nový, spravedlivý svět. L Lawliet nesměl žít. Poslední jméno, jenž chybělo Kirovi k dokonalému vítězství, se již nenávratně nacházelo v Zápisníku smrti. Poslední den, jenž měl L na dopadení Kiry, již otočil přesýpací hodiny k odpočítávání těch konečných chvilek.

Mohl jsem se ke všemu přiznat. Udělal bych to, jen kvůli vztahu k Ryuzakimu? Donesl bych se mu na zlatém podnose jako Kira, jen aby nezemřel? Zemřel bych pak já. Zachránil bych ho takto? Já?

V žádném případě. I kdybych mohl své rozhodnutí změnit, neudělal bych to. L musel zemřít. Jsem proto špatný? K velkým činům je nutno velkých obětí. City musí stranou.

Ale ne teď. Alespoň na chvilku… na poslední chvilku v mém životě nechci být Kira. Přál bych si být jen Lightem Yagamim, mladým nevinným studentem, jenž si dovede přiznat emoce a alespoň jednou cítí ten stav, kdy ho pálí oči a uvnitř je naprosto ochromený zoufalstvím.

Protože tak to bylo. Když zemře Ryuzaki, Lightův svět se promění v temnou díru beze zdroje naděje, naopak, bude se tam ancházet jen bod výčitek, zářící kříž s fotkou, hrob Ryuzakiho. A Light Yagami zemře s ním, absolutním vítězem bude Kira. L prohrál a Lighta za řetěz, jenž je spojoval, stáhl s sebou do té hořké propasti poražených. ‚_Dokud máme tyto náramky, budeme sdílet stejný osud_.'

„Eh. Špatný sen?" Zašeptal mi Ryuzaki do ucha ze vzdálenosti bližší, než jsem předpokládal.

„Ano."

„Mohu ti pomoct, Lighte-kun?"

„Ne."

Čas běží.


End file.
